Rise of Crealyx
by Card Knight
Summary: A telepathic demon escapes his demonic crypt and starts to feed off teenage witches. This is an alternate universe where Prue never died and married Leo while Piper married someone named Gabe.


"Mom! I'm home!" said Emily as she walked into the manor. She set her school books on the kitchen table and got a glass of water. Piper just woke up and got dressed. As she was in the bathroom doing her hair she heard someone shouting. Piper went downstairs and into the kitchen. She looked at the girl with a puzzled look. "What's wrong Mom? Do we have any company?"

"Who are you?" Piper looked at her. "And why are you calling me mom?"

"Ha ha, very funny." She walked over and kissed Piper's cheek. She then pulled off her sweat shirt revealing a white tank top and a set of pink and black wings. She threw her sweatshirt on top of her books and walked into the living room. She sat on the couch and picked up a picture of her, Piper and her dad.

"Did a spell backfire or something?" Piper followed the girl and looked at the picture as Phoebe walked in. Phoebe walked over to Piper and hugged her.

"Hey Piper. Hey Em. What's up?"

"Nothing, I just got home." She set the picture back down and hugged her aunt. "Oh yeah, Mom's playing the 'Who are you?' game."

Phoebe looked at Piper as she hugged Emily back. "Honey why don't you go get your father. I think we may need him."

"That's not funny Phoebe. You know Dad's dead." She went upstairs and to her room, shutting the door behind her. She lie down on her bed, fingering the necklace that Gabe had given her before he died.

Phoebe looked at Emily as she ran up the stairs. "I'm sorry Honey I forgot. I had a busy day and this isn't helping any."

Piper looked at Phoebe. "Phoebs what's going on? Yesterday we were in the attic and today I have a daughter?"

Phoebe looked at Piper. "Honey you need to calm down. Did you do any spells that backfired?"

Piper looked at her. "No! I just woke up." There was a knock on the front door.

"You stay I'll get it." Phoebe went past Piper and opened the door. "Yes?"

"Hello, I'm inspector Gadget and this is my partner Fenzetti. Is there an Emily Halliwell here?"

"Why do you need her?"

"She's wanted for questioning for the murder of Sarah Martins."

"Come into the living room." They entered the house and walked into the room where Piper still stood. Phoebe shut the door and walked in and stood next to Piper. "Freeze them." She whispered to Piper. Piper froze them. "EMILY!!! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!" Phoebe shouted.

Emily wiped a tear from her cheek and walked downstairs, her wings still out. "Yeah?" She jumped back out into the hall when she saw the two men.

"Toss your sweater on." She threw it at her. "Did you kill anyone?"

Piper looked at her. "Nice question." She turned to Emily. "Honey, what's going on?"

Emily put on her sweater. "What? What are you talking about?" she asked, putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"Someone named Sarah Martins. Ring a bell?"

"She's my best friend! What's happened?!"

"You're wanted for questioning..." Phoebe looked at her. "She's dead honey."

"What?! I just saw her 20 minutes ago!" A tear fell down her cheek. "What are you talking about?!"

"That's why they're here. Unfreeze them Piper." Piper unfroze them.

Inspector Gadget looked at her. "Are you Emily Halliwell?"

"Y-yes."

"You'll have to come with us."

"No."

Piper walked over and put her arms around Emily's shoulder. "She doesn't have to go."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

Piper looked at him. "I go with her if she goes."

"Yes I do." Emily raised her hands, about to use her powers.

Piper pushed her arms down. "I go with her."

"There's no room for another person in our car, but you may follow if you'd like."

"My daughter rides with me."

"Ma'am, you may follow if you'd like, but your daughter has to come with us."

"You or your partner may ride with us or you follow us to the station. Your choice."

He took out a pair of handcuffs. He walked over and handcuffed Emily.

"What're you doing?!" asked Emily, trying to struggle free.

"It's standard procedure."

Piper froze them.

"Mom!" she struggled at the handcuffs.

Piper blew up the handcuffs.

"Thanks." she said, rubbing her wrists.

"No problem."

"D-do you think Sarah's dead?"

"She might be." Emily looked down, a tear falling down her cheek. "Come on." Piper and Phoebe headed upstairs. Piper walked over to the Book of Shadows. Emily followed them.

"Piper what are you doing?"

"Saving her friend."

"Piper you know that wont work."

"It has before."

"When?"

"When you almost died."

"Emily, go back to exactly where you were but I don't want you to see yourself. When you and Sarah depart I want you to follow Sarah and stay with her, bring her to the attic and keep her safe."

"Mom, what are you talking about? You told me not to use my powers for that kind of stuff..."

"Well now I'm telling you to."

"What if I get caught?"

"Don't let you be seen by the other you."

"All right. I have to do it downstairs though."

"Then go. Remember, don't be seen." She said the spell.

"What are you saying a spell for?!" she asked as her mom started the spell.

"Nothing." She shut the Book of Shadows. "It wasn't a spell honey."

She looked at her mom questioningly. "Good... You know what happened last time."

"Yes, I know what happened." She smiled at her. _No I don't but she can't know that._ Emily hugged her mom before running back downstairs. Piper hugged her and went downstairs a few seconds after her.

"Let me go! No!" Emily saw Piper as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Mom!" She reached for her, but was faded away with the two Inspectors.

"Emily!!" She tried to freeze her but couldn't.

The bracelet Piper had given Emily was on the floor. Piper picked up the bracelet.

"I'm home!" yelled Prue, shutting the door behind her. "Whose car is that outside?" she asked Piper, walking into the living room.

"Emily's gone." Piper looked up at Prue. "They took her. Demons took my baby."

"What?! What about Michael?!"

"Michael?" Piper looked at Prue odd. "No, Emily was taken."

"Yeah, but what about Michael? Is he okay?" A baby started crying upstairs. Piper turned toward the stairs and went up toward the crying. Prue followed and walked into her room, over to the crib and picked up the crying baby. "Hey Michael!" She picked her son up from the crib. "Do you know what demons took her?" she asked, trying to calm him down.

"No."

"Have you checked the book?"

"No."

"Then let's go." She walked out the room and to the attic.

Piper followed Prue. "Prue."

"Yeah Piper?"

"I'm not who you think I am."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't belong here this isn't my time."

"Piper, are you feeling okay?" She felt her sister's head.

"Yes. What year is it?"

"2006. You tried a memory spell didn't you?"

"I didn't try a spell."

Prue saw a piece of paper in Piper's pocket. She flicked her wrist and it flew to her. She read it. "Yeah you did."

"No I didn't." Prue handed her the paper. It was a memory recovery spell she wrote earlier. "I never tried this. Yet," she added under her breath.

She sighed. "Whatever." She walked to the book of shadows and started looking for the memory spell.

"This won't help." Prue read the spell and Piper regained a full memory. It was her memory, but it didn't feel like her memory. Piper looked at Prue, backing up.

"Now what?"

"I don't like what I saw."

"What? What'd you see?"

"A lot that I shouldn't have. Come on, I think I know how to find Emily."

"Okay, let me put Michael up." said Prue. She headed to her room.

"Ok," said Piper, following her older sister.

"Leo!" yelled Prue.

Leo orbed into Michael's room. "Yeah?" Piper looked at Leo and then looked away.

Prue kissed her husband. "Could you please watch Michael? We have to go help Emily."

"Prue you stay. I'll go... I'll go find Emily."

"She's my niece. I'll help."

"I'll find her. You stay with Leo and Michael."

"Piper. You might be powerful, but what if you need help?"

"I'll call for you."

"Fine." She hugged her sister. "Be careful."

"I will"

Prue kissed Leo again and sat on her bed, holding Michael. Leo looked over at Piper. "Piper, I don't think you should go alone. The Elders have told me that there have been other disappearances of teenaged witches."

"What? You're just telling us about this now?!" Piper looked at Leo, holding back a few tears. "We could've protected Emily!"

"Piper, I'm sorry, but I just found out a few minutes ago." Leo stepped towards her. Piper stepped away from him and ran out of the room and to her own.

Prue handed Michael to Leo. "Let me go talk to her. She just misses Emily. She's lost Gabe; I don't think she could handle losing her daughter too." She hugged and kissed her husband before going to Piper's room. "Piper?" She walked over and sat on her sister's bed. "Honey, we'll find Emily. She'll be okay. She's a Halliwell after all," she said with smile.

"Prue, I can't lose her. She's all I have left." Piper let a few tears fall down her cheek as she laid her head in her sister's lap. There was a scream from downstairs. "Phoebe!" Piper and Prue ran down the stairs to find Phoebe lying on the ground. Prue ran over to her to see if she was still alive. Piper froze when she saw the attacker. "Emily?!"

Prue watched as Emily was about to disappear and flicked her wrist, holding her in place. "Please forgive me Em…" Prue used her telekinesis to cause Emily to fall unconscious. "Leo!"

Leo orbed down and saw Phoebe. He healed her without being told. "What happened?"

"Emily attacked me."


End file.
